Nous sommes là
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Petit OneShot inspiré de Ich Bin Da. Pas de romance, ni de folles aventures, juste l'histoire d'une fille qui va dire au groupe ce qu'elle pense.


**Auteur : Sasha**

**Titre : Nous sommes là**

**Rating : Tout public**

Tout avait commencé à partir d'une promesse stupide, suite d'un délire entre amies, après un karaoké déjanté, comme on en faisait de temps en temps.

D'habitude je ne chantais jamais. J'aimais chanter, c'est pour cela que je ne le faisais jamais en public. Trop peur de l'humiliation, des moqueries qui m'auraient bien plus blessée que n'importe quoi d'autre, trop de fierté pour me permettre de mettre à l'épreuve ce dont j'étais si fière au fond de moi.

Mais ce jour-là je n'avais pas pu y réchapper.

Elles ne m'avaient même pas laissé choisir le morceau, et à force d'insister elle m'ont fait céder.

Les premières notes avaient retenties, et j'avais oublié le monde.

Portée par la musique, j'avais chanté les yeux fermés.

Perdue dans le bruit des cordes pincées, j'avais chanté la voix brisée.

Noyée dans ces battements qui résonnaient dans ma poitrine, j'avais chanté le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Cette chanson m'avait fait pleuré dès la première fois que je l'avais écoutée, et l'habitude ne m'avait jamais enlevé ce vacillement de l'âme qui me faisait frissonner à chaque écoute.

Le silence qui avait suivi la fin de la chanson ne m'aidait pas, et je n'osais pas les regarder. La voix de Alexie avait retentie, forte, acérée et sans pitié, comme d'habitude, et elle avait décrété qu'elle m'en voulait et qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais de ne pas l'avoir laissé m'écouter chanter avant. Hélène avait approuvé, avant de rajouter qu'elle consentirait peut-être à me pardonner si j'acceptais ses conditions.

Bien sûr j'avais refusé, au début du moins, mais le regard noir de reproches de Alexie, l'insistance d'Hélène et, il faut bien l'avouer, mon ego plus que flatté par tout ça, me fit céder.

Et je me suis retrouvée dans cette rue chic de Paris, écrasée contre la portière droite de la voiture d'Alexie par une vingtaine de filles surexcitées qui parlaient, gloussaient et se mettaient à hurler sans raison à tout bout de champ.

J'observais un petit groupe de filles parlant avec empressement de leur album préféré, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et Hélène me tira en arrière vers le coffre de la voiture garée le log du trottoir. Alexie, à moitié noyée dans son coffre pestait contre un nombre incalculable de câbles de différentes couleurs qui s'entortillaient les uns autours des autres.

- Bon, ma cocotte, ils vont bientôt arriver. Prête ? Me demanda énergiquement Hélène, sa frange brune dansant devant ses yeux bleus rieurs.

- Euh... ben...

- T'as intérêt à être prête ! Parce qu'avec le mal que je me suis donné à brancher tout ce bordel, tu vas pas nous lâcher maintenant, compris ?! Alexie me fixait de ses yeux sombres, et ce regard qui me donnait l'impression d'être scannée aux Rayons X me mettait assez mal-à-l'aise.

- N-Non... non t'inquiètes... je... je vais le faire...

- Parfait !

Alexie ébouriffa mes courtes mèches rebelles, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de se replonger dans son coffre, histoire de vérifier que tout fonctionnait parfaitement.

Hélène me fit un clin d'œil complice et ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, quand des hurlements stridents retentirent juste à côté de nous.

Ils arrivaient.

Notre technicienne en chef poussa un juron de l'intérieur du coffre, et s'extirpa de celui-ci en portant deux grosses enceintes dans les bras.

- Hélène, aides-moi putain c'est lourd !

La brune l'aida rapidement à poser les deux enceintes sur le toit de la voiture. Les cris se firent encore plus forts, et une belle voiture noire s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la petite Twingo bleue de Alexie.

Une volée de gardes du corps tenta de retenir les fans en furie de se jeter sur la voiture nouvellement arrivée.

- Kim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Alexie m'agrippa le bras et me tira vers l'autre côté de la voiture, à l'abri des mouvements de la petite foule.

- Allez ma puce, c'est à toi ! Me glissa Hélène à l'oreille, un sourire rassurant sur son doux visage. J'aurais aimé lui sourire aussi, mais mes lèvres refusèrent de bouger et ma gorge trop nouée m'empêchait de parler.

Mes deux meilleures amies me soulevèrent pour m'aider à grimper sur le toit de la voiture, derrière les deux enceintes qui m'arrivaient à mi-mollets.

Accroupie à 1 mètre 50 du sol, sur le toit de la petite voiture, de celle que je considérais comme ma grande sœur, je scrutais la foule à leur recherche. Enfin je les vis, ils venaient tous de sortir de leur voiture et commençaient déjà à signer des autographes, un sourire commercial collé aux lèvres pour trois d'entre eux, le dernier abordant clairement une mine fatiguée.

Mon cœur battait si fort, que je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible que personne ne l'entende.

Une main me tapota le genou, et Alexie me tendit un micro, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez ma grande, je sais que tu vas tout déchirer ! Je branche le générateur et c'est à toi, oki ?

La gorge nouée, j'ai vaguement hoché la tête avant d'agripper le micro. Une grande inspiration et...

- C'est partit !

La voix d'Alexie me parvint malgré le bruit de la foule, et les deux enceintes devant moi grésillèrent.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, les premiers accords de guitare résonnèrent dans cette nuit d'automne.

La foule s'était brusquement tournée dans ma direction, mais je ne l'avais pas remarquée, mes yeux étaient ouverts et pourtant je ne voyais rien. Rien excepté les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient vers les nuages dans la fraîcheur du vent. Plus rien ne me touchait. Rien excepté cette musique qui résonnait dans ma tête. Et sans même réfléchir, les yeux finalement fermés, le micro contre mes lèvres, accroupie sur cette voiture, dans une rue froide de Paris, je chantais. Je chantais pour moi, pour elles, pour eux là-bas, si loin.

_Keiner weiss wies dir geht (Personne ne sait comment tu vas)_

_Keiner da der dich versteht (Personne n'est là pour te comprendre)  
Der tag war dunkel und allein (En ce jour sombre et solitaire)_

_Du schreibst hilfe mit deinem blut (Tu écris au secours avec ton sang)_

_Obwohl es immer wieder wehtut (Même si ça te fait toujours aussi mal)_

_Du machst die augen auf und alles bleibt gleich (Tu ouvres à nouveau les yeux mais tout est resté pareil)_

Lentement mes genoux se déplièrent, et la tête baissée sur le micro, le vent soufflant dans mes cheveux je me relevais au-dessus des gens, l'impression de planer dans le cœur.

_Ich will nicht störn und ich will auch nicht (Je ne veux pas déranger et je ne veux pas non plus…)_

_Z__u lange bleiben (Rester trop longtemps)_

_Ich bin nur hier um dir zu sagen (Je suis seulement ici pour te dire)_

Une fois complètement debout, mes jambes bien droites me soutenant, j'ai pris une grande inspiration, et j'ai chanté pour eux. Eux qui me regardaient sûrement en bas.

_**Ich bin da (Je suis là)**_

_**Wenn du willst (Si tu veux)**_

_**Schau Dich um dann siehst du mich**__** (Regardes autours de toi et tu me verra)**_

Ma voix s'écorchait sur la fin des paroles, et ma gorge en feu me donnait envie de pleurer mais je souriais au monde entier.

_**Ganz egal (Peu importe)**_

_**Wo du bist (Où que tu sois)**_

_**Wenn du nach mir greifst dann halt ich dich**__** (Si tu tends la main vers moi je te soutiendrai)**_

Mes yeux se sont ouverts d'eux-mêmes, et je les ai vus. Ils me regardaient, si petits d'ici, l'air perdu dans un rôle trop grand pour eux. Alors j'ai souris, et même si ça me faisait mal de chanter pour leur solitude, j'ai chanté.

_Dein leben sinnentleert (Ta vie semble vide de sens)_

_Deine schatten tonnenschwer (Tes ombres pèsent des tonnes)_

_Und alles was du jetzt brauchst hast du nich (Tout ce dont tu as besoin tu ne l'as pas)_

_Du suchst den regenbogen (Tu cherches ta bonne étoile)_

_Er hiegt tot vor dir am boden (Elle gît, morte, devant toi sur le sol)_

_Er hat salang es ging gestrahlt (Elle a luit tant que c'était possible)_

_Nur für dich (Rien que pour toi)_

_Ich will nicht störn und ich will auch nicht (Je ne veux pas déranger et je ne veux pas non plus…)_

_Z__u lange bleiben (Rester trop longtemps)_

_Ich bin nur hier um dir zu sagen (Je suis seulement ici pour te dire)_

_Du bist nicht alleine (Tu n'est pas seul)_

_Ich bin da schau in dich rein dann siehst __(Je suis là regardes en toi et tu verras)_

Un sourire a éclairé un de leurs visages, ce n'était pas un grand sourire, et même d'ici je pouvais voir la lassitude du regard qui le surplombait, mais c'était un sourire tout de même, une petite crispation de la mâchoire, une petite lueur au fond des yeux.

Alors j'ai crié. J'ai crié pour revoir cette petite lueur, j'ai crié pour eux, et j'ai crié pour moi, parce qu'au fond moi aussi j'étais seule.

_**Ich bin da (Je suis là)**_

_**Wenn du willst (Si tu veux)**_

_**Schau Dich um dann siehst du mich**__** (Regardes autours de toi et tu me verra)**_

_**Ganz egal (Peu importe.)**_

_**Wo du bist (Où que tu sois)**_

_**Wenn du nach mir greifst dann halt ich dich (Si tu tends la main vers moi je te soutiendrai)**_

Et j'ai vu qu'il se mettait à chanter, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort et bientôt ils se mirent tout les quatre à chanter, et ils souriaient et moi je crois que je pleurais.

_Wenn du die welt nicht mehr verstehst (Si tu ne comprends plus le monde)_

_Und jeder tag im nichts vergeht__ (Et que chaque jour disparaît dans le néant)_

_Wenn sich der sturm nicht mehr legt__ (Si la tempête ne se calme plus)_

_Und du die nacht nicht mehr erträgst (Et que tu ne supportes plus la nuit)_

_Ich bin da wenn du willst (Je suis là si tu veux)_

_Ganz egal wo du bist (Peu importe où que tu sois)_

Ma voix a ensuite retentie dans la rue et pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allai disparaître dans le vent.

_An deiner seite (Pour un moment seulement)_

_N__ur eine weile (A tes côtés)_

Notre cri commun a déchiré le silence de la nuit, j'étais sûre que tout Paris avait du nous entendre, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un petit cri perdu au milieu d'une grande ville. Mais c'était mon cri, notre cri, et cela faisait toute la différence.

_**Ich bin da (Je suis là)**_

_**Ich bin da**_

_**Wenn du willst (Si tu veux)**_

_**Ich bin da**_

_**Ganz egal wo du bist (Peu importe où que tu sois)**_

_**Ich bin da**_

_**Schau Dich um dann siehst du mich (Regardes autours de toi et tu me verra)**_

_**Ich bin da**_

_**Wenn du nach mir greifst dann halt ich dich (Si tu tends la main vers moi je te soutiendrai)**_

_**Ich bin da wenn du willst (Je suis là si tu veux)**_

_**Ganz egal wo du bist (Peu importe où que tu sois)**_

J'ai cru que ma voix ne pourrait plus jamais chanter tellement ma gorge me brûlait dans le vent glacé de ce soir-là, et elle s'est cassée sur les dernières paroles, pourtant ça m'était égal. Parce qu'à ce moment là, l'important c'était que j'avais réussis. J'avais réussis à leur faire comprendre que si ils étaient seuls, j'étais là. Nous étions là.

_An deiner seite nur eine weile (Pour un moment seulement à tes côtés)_

_Du bist nicht alleine (Tu n'es pas seul)_

Je suis là. Nous sommes là.


End file.
